


Exploring Our Relationship

by wilbur_is_brain



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Haha catra likes to see kyle die, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbur_is_brain/pseuds/wilbur_is_brain
Summary: A birthday present for my dear friend Tae! Since they loaf Catradora i wrote em a quick drabble
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 19





	Exploring Our Relationship

“Adora are you awake?” In the middle of the night, Catra had woken up from some interesting dreams. The taller female shifted in bed with a groan opening one eye with a nod,, “mmm yeah..” Adora muttered keeping his arms around Catra.

“I can’t sleep, dreams woke me up.”

“Is it where Kyle falls into a lake?”

“Yeah.” Catra snorts softly laying on Adora’s chest- “but seriously though I want affection please.” She pouts adora laughing softly with a nod. “Alright alright.” holding Catra close to her the smaller girl sighed, “Do you think one day we can get married?” Catra mumbled

Adora shrugged, “If you want to then sure..i’d like getting married to you..” Kissing Catra’s hand softly the two fell asleep yet again uwu.


End file.
